


"Anteeks..."

by FINFanficWriterTeam



Category: Suomtube
Genre: Death, M/M, Sad, Suicide Attempt, break-up
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FINFanficWriterTeam/pseuds/FINFanficWriterTeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Kirjoittanut Cherry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Anteeks..."

**Author's Note:**

> Kuunnelkaa samalla tätä soittolistaa, pääsette tunnelmaan c:  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLbcemo0LBVj2CF8BFFCW-c_0J6fbahD-L

"Kokki... Meidän pitää puhua..."

"N-nii?"

"M-miulla on yks toine... Jätän siut. Sori..."

Kokki järkyttyi. Hän ei uskonut korviaan.

"Mitä!?"

"Jätän siut."

"Miks!?"

"Miulla on joku toinen!"

"Mä luulin, et olin se ainoo!"

"No, et ollu."

"Juizzi, mä vihaan sua!", Kokki huusi kyynelien vieriessä poskillaan.

"Hyvä!"

Kokki lähti huoneesta itkien. Hän juoksi kotiinsa ja kaatui sängylleen.

"Miks? Miks kaikki jättää mut? Mikä mussa on vikana!?"

Kokki katseli pöydällään olevaa linkkuveistä. Hän mietti, miten kostaisi Juizzille sillä.

"Tapan itteni, välittäisköhän se sit enää!?"

Kokki nousi sängystään ja otti veitsen käteensä. Hän avasi puukon ja veti viiltoja käsiinsä.

Oveen koputettiin. Kokki veti punaisen hupparinsa hihat alas ja jätti puukon pöytänsä laatikkoon.

Kokki avasi oven, sen takana seisoi Juizzi.

"No mitä helvettiä sä haluut!?", Kokki huusi vihaisena, vaikkei kiroilu kuulunutkaan miehen tapoihin.

"Haluun pyytää anteeks!"

"Sä rikoit mun sydämen, joten et taida saada!"

"Kokki, anna mun selittää."

"En!"

"Se oli vaa läppä!"

"Mä tein tän sun takii! Just äsken!", Kokki huusi ja veti hupparinsa hihat ylös, paljastaen verta vuotavat haavat.

Juizzi tuijotti Kokin ranteita järkyttyneenä.

"...Miks?"

"Sä just jätit mut! Mä rakastin sua!", Kokki huusi vihaisena ja sulki oven. Hän käveli huoneeseensa ja otti veitsen laatikosta. Hän viilsi kaulaansa syvähköjä haavoja, jotka vuosivat runsaasti verta.

Juizzi oli saanut ujutettua ranteensa sulkeutuvan oven väliin. "Kokki!", hän huusi ja juoksi Kokin huoneeseen. "Lopeta!"

"En! Mä muutenki kuolisin, nii voinhan mä päättää elämäni nytki!", Kokki vastasi ja veti viillon silmänsä viereen.  
Juizzi käveli Kokin luo ja otti kiinni miehen ranteesta.

"Lopeta!", Kokki sanoi tarkoittaen sitä. "Mä en haluu satuttaa sua!"

Kokki yritti liikuttaa kättään itseensä kohti, samalla kun Juizzi veti sitä itseään kohti. Kokin vastus loppui ja Juizzi veti veitsen vahingossa kiinni itseensä, sen lävistäessä miehen kaulan. Juizzi kaatui maahan kuollena, vuotaen verta.

"Juizzi?!", Kokki sanoi ja putosi polvilleen Juizzin viereen.

"Juizzi... Eih...", mies jatkoi itkien.

"Anteeks..."

**Author's Note:**

> ansa halus nimensä tähä eli joo  
> seuratkaa sitä twitterissä: @ansamatilda ja instassa: @moioonansa


End file.
